Graduation
by Shiraishi Itsuka
Summary: Hari kelulusan para seniornya membuat Kuroko menyadari; mungkin inilah momen yang harus ia rekam sepanjang ingatannya. Sangat berharga. Karena kelulusan bukanlah akhir. Itu langkah awal untuk perjalan menuju masa depan. / Oneshoot, Seirin High. Warning inside.


Hari kelulusan para seniornya membuat Kuroko menyadari; mungkin inilah momen yang harus ia rekam sepanjang ingatannya. Sangat berharga,

Karena ini hanya terjadi satu kali―tunggu, dua kali karena ia akan menjadi yang lulus selanjutnya tahun depan.

..

..

..

 **Graduation**

― _Kelulusan bukanlah akhir. Itu langkah awal untuk perjalan menuju masa depan_ ―

..

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Graduation [Fanfic] © Shiraishi Itsuka

Seirin High, dan sedikit scene flashback Generation of Miracle

Friendship

OOC, Typos, alur campuran, terkesan membingungkan, bahasa pemaknaan/? yang sedikit lebay dan berlebihan, tidak ada hint _shounen-ai_ , dll.

A/N: Settingnya ketika hari kelulusan Hyuuga dkk. Jadi disini Hyuuga dkk kelas 3 SMA yang lulus, dan Kuroko dkk kelas 2 SMA.

..

..

..

"Selamat atas kelulusannya, _senpai-tachi_."

Hari itu Kuroko Tetsuya tersenyum, dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya; bermaksud menjabat kakak kelas mereka yang hari ini resmi dinyatakan lulus dari Seirin High.

Hyuuga Junpei menerima tangan itu, dan mereka saling berjabat untuk beberapa detik. Sebuah senyum terulas di wajahnya; senyum tegas dan penuh wibawa. Ah, ketegasannya sebagai mantan kapten tim basket Seirin masih terlihat, menunjukkan bahwa ia―dan kelas 12 lainnya―yang punya kuasa dalam satu hari yang bersejarah bagi mereka ini.

"Yah," kedua iris dibalik lensa kacamata menerawang langit biru nan luas diatas sana. "Aku tak menyangka hari ini datang juga. Kami lulus dari Seirin." Dari objeknya, ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah teman-teman di belakangnya; teman seperjuangannya selama tiga tahun ia menjalani pendidikan di sekolah ini, teman seperjuangannya dalam meraih gelar _Tim Basket nomor satu di Jepang_.

Di belakang Kuroko pun sama. Kagami Taiga, Furihata Kouki, Kawahara Kouichi, Fukuda Hiroshi, dan beberapa junior kelas satu mereka yang kini menjadi bagian dari Tim Basket Seirin. Tidak banyak, tetapi potensi mereka luar biasa; bahkan beberapa ada yang masuk tim reguler untuk setiap pertandingan yang mereka mainkan.

( _Semua itu berkat gelar mereka sekarang. Tim Basket Seirin menjadi terkenal di dunia perbasketan Jepang dan berhasil menarik banyak adik kelas untuk bergabung. Tetapi sebagai pelatih yang baik, Riko tentunya pilih-pilih dulu mana yang punya potensi untuk mengembangkan tim mereka_.)

"Ya ampun, apa-apaan ucapanmu itu? kau seperti murid yang baru lulus seribu tahun kemudian, Hyuuga-kun." Aida Riko berkata demikian, dengan sedikit sindiran pada sang mantan kapten mereka yang mencoba bermelankolis.

"Yah, tapi Hyuuga benar, Riko. Ayo kita bersenang-senang." Beberapa kalimat dari Kiyoshi Teppei, tak lupa dengan slogan yang biasanya selalu ia utarakan ketika pertandingan sedang berlangsung―tunggu, mereka sedang kelulusan sekarang. Tetapi tak apa lah.

"Yeah! karena sudah lulus, ayo kita senang-senang―ah, _kitakore_!" yang ini sudah pasti dari Izuki Shun yang gagal melawak.

"Aku senang bisa merayakan kelulusan dengan kalian." Untunglah komentar dari Satoshi Tsuchida bisa dikata 'normal'.

"Merayakan kelulusan bersama kalian sungguh menyenangkan~! Benar 'kan, Mitobe?"

"..."

"Woah―apa katamu?! Tenang saja, kita tidak akan berpisah kok! Iya 'kan, _minna_?"

Yah, lupakan saja percakapan Koganei Shinji dengan Mitobe Rinnosuke―yang selalu membuat para anggota tim terheran-heran karena bahasa Mitobe selalu bisa diterjemahkan oleh Koganei, tetapi bahkan yang lainnya tidak mengerti lantaran sang mantan _center_ Tim Basket Seirin itu tidak bisa dibilang 'berbicara' ketika sedang bersama dengan yang lainnya.

Kagami memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana, dan memandang para kakak kelas dihadapannya. "Yah, selamat atas kelulusan kalian."

Dahi Hyuuga berkedut tatkala mendengar kalimat yang sepertinya tidak diucapkan dengan tulus kepada mereka para senpai. "Ucapkan dengan benar, _aho_!" maka ia menempeleng kepala sang _power forward_ alis bercabang itu.

" _Itte senpai_! Yang penting aku mengucapkannya bukan?" tak terima ditempeleng, Kagami membalas dengan sengit―walau dalam hati mencak-mencak karena tak bisa menempeleng balik kepala seniornya. Ia ingat posisinya sekarang; sebagai _kouhai_.

"YANG PENTING ITU MAKNANYA _D'AHO_!" tak mau kalah, Hyuuga mencengkram kerah baju Kagami dan meneriakkan kalimat itu dihadapan wajah lawan bicaranya. Kali ini Hyuuga yang bertindak; karena ia senior―menurutnya. Dasar senioritas.

Riko, Koganei, dan beberapa adik kelas satu mereka ikut melerai pertengkaran yang membuat beberapa siswa melirik kepada mereka―bahkan ada yang menyaksikan sambil membisikkan kalimat-kalimat gosip yang tentu saja tak ingin mereka dengar. Dan seperti biasa, Kuroko hanya memandang sang cahaya yang 'ditindas' oleh Hyuuga.

Itu hanya bercanda―menurutnya, tetapi _pendisiplinan_ menurut Hyuuga. Lagipula secara tak langsung, ini akan membuat mereka erat seiring berjalannya waktu yang mereka lalui. Meski Hyuuga yang selalu hobi menindas junior yang tak disiplin dan Kagami adalah pelaku sekaligus korban, Kuroko selalu menikmati momen ini; karena katanya momen-momen seperti itu akan selalu dikenang. Katanya.

( _Toh meski begitu, tetap terbukti kok_.)

Kuroko mendongak, menatap langit musim semi yang cerah. Angin berhembus pelan, membawa kelopak bunga sakura yang gugur pergi menuju tempat lain. Saat itu, Kuroko menyadari satu hal,

Para senior sudah lulus sekarang.

( _Kalau mereka lulus, mereka akan melanjutkan jalan masing-masing. Ketika mereka sudah bahagia dengan pilihan masing-masing, satu tahun akan kami jalani disini, lalu lulus. Lalu berpencar, kemudian berpisah; berjalan menuju tujuan masing-masing._

― _Berpisah, kita mungkin akan saling melupakan karena jalan yang kita tempuh berbeda_.)

..

..

..

Kita mundur pada dua tahun sebelumnya; era Teikou _Chuugakkou_ , pada masa kelulusan satu angkatan _Generation of Miracle_.

Upacara kelulusan mereka berjalan lancar―dan mungkin terkesan biasa tiap tahunnya. Kuroko disana, duduk diantara teman sekelasnya seraya mengikuti serangkaian kegiatan saat upacara kelulusan berlangsung. Aomine Daiki ada di deretan kelasnya, terlihat menguap bosan dengan kedua matanya yang perlahan mulai terpejam. Momoi Satsuki di sampingnya, terlihat mengomel dan membuat Aomine terpaksa terjaga di upacara mereka yang terkesan monoton ini.

Kise Ryouta duduk di deretan kelasnya, sebelah kanan kelas Kuroko. Pemuda _small forward_ _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu terlihat ceria ekspresinya dan sedang memainkan ponsel―kegiatan terlarang saat upacara berlangsung, namun entah mengapa para guru seperti tak melihat aksinya. Murasakibara Atsushi duduk di belakang bangku Kise―mereka satu kelas―menguap bosan seraya memandang malas ke arah depan, panggung kelulusan. Mungkin bosan karena ia tak membawa makanannya seperti biasa―satu lagi kegiatan yang tak boleh dilakukan ketika upacara kelulusan berlangsung; makan.

Midorima Shintarou duduk dengan tegap di barisan depan kelasnya; sikap sopan selama upacara kelulusan berlangsung. Tetap saja, _lucky item_ harus dibawa demi berpihaknya Dewi Fortuna pada dirinya―saran _Oha-Asa_ katanya, dan Kuroko tak pernah peduli soal itu. Makanya, bros bunga mawar merah yang kelihatan manis itu punya alasan mengapa harus tersemat indah di saku jas Teikou yang dikenakan oleh pemuda berkacamata itu.

Sedangkan dihadapannya―dihadapan seluruh murid dan para guru Teikou _Chuugakkou_ , kalau mau diperjelas―Akashi Seijuurou berdiri di atas podium, menyampaikan pidato kelulusan sebagai perwakilan murid kelas tiga yang hari ini lulus. Alasan mengapa ia dipilih tentunya sudah jelas―siapa yang tidak kagum pada peraih nilai sempurna pada ujian sekolah tahun ini? Belum lagi pemuda beriris heterokrom itu adalah kapten dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang disebut-sebut sebagai tim basket legendaris yang hanya muncul sepuluh tahun sekali. Lengkap sudah.

Tetapi dengan keadaan timnya yang terpecah―lebih mementingkan ego masing-masing―mana mungkin Kuroko bisa menikmati hari terakhirnya di sekolah ini dengan rekan setimnya. Satu-satunya yang masih bisa ia harapkan hanyalah Momoi, tetapi ia tak ingin membebani gadis itu dengan topik tim basket sekolah mereka.

Sudahlah, karena mereka yang sangat tahu bagaimana keadaan internal Tim Basket Teikou yang sekarang.

Setelah upacara selesai, Kuroko berjalan menuju perpustakaan―hendak menyampaikan salam perpisahan pada ruangan yang selalu menjadi tempat istirahatnya selain di kelas, _court_ basket, atau atap sekolah. Setelah keluar dari aula, ia hendak menuju ruangan itu yang melewati _gym_ basket. Ah tak apalah, ia akan menuju tempat itu juga. Karena disanalah tempat Kuroko mengasah kemampuan basketnya selama hampir tiga tahun ia bersekolah disini.

"Mulai saat ini kita adalah musuh."

Kalimat itu membuat langkah Kuroko terhenti.

... _Akashi-kun_?

Ia menggeleng. _Tidak_ , _tidak_ , pikirnya. _Jangan pikirkan Akashi-kun. Lagipula, untuk apa bertemu dengannya?_

 _Tapi apa―apa yang ia katakan tadi?! Musuh... ?_

"Selanjutnya, kita akan bertemu di pertandingan nasional SMA."

Meski enggan, Kuroko tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Di dalam sana, _court_ basket, mungkin Akashi sedang berbicara pada anggota Kiseki no Sedai.

"Itu benar, tetapi kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal yang terdengar jahat seperti itu..." kali ini ia bisa mendengar Kise yang berbicara―ada keraguan dalam nadanya. Setelah itu Murasakibara menimpali komentarnya, tetapi sepertinya Akashi sangat tenang dalam menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Selama ini kita sudah dianggap sebagai Kiseki no Sedai. Jika kita saling berhadapan, kita bisa melihat siapa yang terbaik."

 _...Persaingan?_

"Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari kita."

Kalimat itu sangat benar. Kemenangan mereka pada pertandingan final tingkat nasional kemarin sudah membuktikan segalanya―bahwa mereka memang monster yang tak bisa dikalahkan.

Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya, enggan mengingat kenangan menyakitkan yang terjadi waktu itu. Sakitnya bukan main; ketika tim mu mempermainkan tim lawan dan menang dengan cara yang tidak benar. Terlebih ia yakin bahwa kalimat "bermainlah dengan serius" yang ia sampaikan kepada Akashi sebelum pertandingan final melawan Meikou Chuugakkou itu membuat semua anggota menjadi salah kaprah dan berakhir dengan 'permainan' yang menjatuhkan mental lawannya.

Dengan cara itu, tentunya kau tidak akan mendapatkan _kemenangan_ yang sesungguhnya.

"Yah, itu benar."

"Begitulah."

"Aku tidak akan menentangnya."

"Meskipun Kuro-chin tidak akan memahaminya."

Dengar, bahkan mereka menyetujui tantangan itu. _Kiseki no Sedai_ sudah tak bisa disebut _tim_ dalam makna yang sebenarnya.

Karena menurutnya, tim yang sesungguhnya tidak akan membuat persaingan seperti ini walau mereka akan berpisah.

"Tidak, tujuannya memang berbeda. Tapi aku yakin kalau Tetsuya akan bergabung dengan pertarungan ini."

Kuroko beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, enggan mendengar kelanjutannya. Tetapi ia masih normal; masih punya dua telinga yang masih berfungsi pula pendengarannya. Maka ia terpaksa mendengarnya walau samar-samar.

"Dia memang belum menemukan jawabannya."

 _Aku memang belum menemukan jawabannya._

"Tapi sepertinya dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya..."

 _Tapi aku tidak akan lari._

"... kalau dia tidak akan mengubah gaya basketnya."

 _Itulah keputusanku!_

( _Dan di hari kelulusannya―hari terakhir ia berada di sekolah itu, Kuroko Tetsuya bertekad untuk menemukan_ **tim** _nya sendiri; dan menjadi bayangan baru yang mendukung mereka dari belakang_.)

..

..

..

 _Jadi ingat hari itu..._

Kuroko membuka kelopak matanya, menampilkan kedua iris sewarna langit musim semi hari ini. Musim semi adalah saat dimana pelepasan angkatan tingkat akhir tiap sekolah, dan menjadi tahun ajaran baru untuk mereka.

Sekaligus menjadi awal dari permulaan langkah masa depan; karena dengan tujuan masing-masing, kita akan melangkah ke depan dengan membawa ilmu yang telah kita pelajari, dengan harapan dapat berguna untuk mencapai tujuan.

"Oi Kuroko! Kau dengar 'kan?"

Kuroko tersentak saat tiba-tiba wajah Kagami tepat berada dihadapannya. "K-kagami-kun? M-maaf, aku tidak dengar. Apa yang kau bicarakan tadi?"

Kagami mengerutkan dahinya. "Masa' tidak dengar sih. Kubilang tadi untuk merayakan kelulusan _senpai-tachi_ , kita akan makan-makan di Maji Burger hari ini. Hyuuga- _senpai_ yang akan bayar. Kau mau ikut?"

"―AKU TIDAK BILANG BEGITU―"

( _Abaikan seruan itu, oke_.)

Kuroko mengerjap sekali, lalu tersenyum tipis. " _Ha'i_ , aku ikut."

Dan sesaat kemudian Kagami ditarik dari hadapannya oleh Hyuuga yang hendak memberi metode _pendisiplinan seorang junior kepada seniornya_. Tentu saja yang dilerai oleh anggota lain.

"Ampun oi―Hyuuga- _senpai_!"

" _D'aho_! Dasar _kouhai_ tidak sopan! Kau harus diberi pelajaran seperti ini untuk menghormati _senpai_ mu yang sudah lulus―"

"Hyuuga-kun hentikan! Siswa lain jadi melihat kita lagi!"

"Ayolah Hyuuga, jangan marah-marah begitu, _nee_. Kau seperti perempuan saja."

"APA MAKSUDMU TEPPEI?"

"Jadi... selama ini Hyuuga perempuan?― _kitakore_!"

"Izuki jangan bercanda! Mitobe, lakukan sesuatu!"

"..."

"Hentikan kalian! Malu dilihat siswa yang lain, ini 'kan hari kelulusan kita―"

"LEPASKAN AKU, KAWAHARA DAN FUKUDA―"

"Se- _Senpai_ , tolong hentikan! Kasihan Kagami!"

"DIAM FURIHATA! ANAK KELAS SATU JUGA JANGAN LIHAT-LIHAT TAKUT BEGITU! HEI KALIAN SEMUA, APA YANG KALIAN SAKSIKAN, HAH?!"

Hyuuga makin menggila, dan anggota tim basket Seirin tak punya ide lagi untuk menghentikan mantan kapten temperamental mereka.

Kuroko tidak melakukan apa-apa; hanya menyaksikan. Apa ya rasanya... entah, tidak bisa digambarkan dengan jelas bagaimana perasaannya saat ini ketika melihat pemandangan seperti itu―

"SUDAHLAH HYUUGA- _SENPAI_! Eh, Kuroko! Kau kenapa?"

―tampak akur sekali.

Iya, ia tahu yang berusan terjadi di hadapannya adalah adegan _pendisiplinan_ Hyuuga terhadap Kagami, dan rekan setimnya yang berusaha melerai. Ditambah lagi para siswa yang masih menikmati hari ini di sekitar halaman sekolah tempat mereka berada sekarang, melihat pertengkaran mereka.

Kuroko tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi―

"Oi oi Kuroko―ada apa―"

"Kuroko-kun! Kenapa kau menangis―"

"Kuroko!"

―ia sangat bersyukur memiliki **tim** seperti ini. Tim Basket Seirin.

" _Minna_ -san! _Doumo arigatou gozaimasu_!"

Meski keseharian mereka diisi dengan latihan-latihan ekstra dari Riko, celotehan protes Kagami dan sang mantan kapten, kegiatan ketika mereka berkumpul dan makan di Maji Burger, ataupun suara berisik saling menimpali ketika sedang bersama-sama diluar latihan klub, Kuroko sangat senang.

"Aku―aku sangat bersyukur memiliki teman-teman seperti kalian―" _sial, kenapa air mata ini makin deras saja_.

"―Makanya, aku selalu berharap semoga ini tidak berakhir."

Karena Kuroko tahu, perpisahan adalah hal yang menyakitkan. Tapi ini bukan dunia fiksi yang dapat mengutak-atik karakternya sesuka sang pencipta.

"Tetapi hari ini _senpai-tachi_ lulus." Kuroko menunduk, dan suaranya menjadi sedikit serak akibat memaksakan diri untuk berbicara saat dirinya sedang menangis seperti ini. "Aku, Kagami-kun, Furihata-kun, Fukuda-kun, Kawahara-kun, dan anak-anak kelas satu lainnya yang akan melanjutkan tim basket. Kami akan bertanding pada pertandingan selanjutnya, tanpa _senpai-tachi_. Tetapi karena senpai-tachi akan melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi, aku―aku takut jika kalian tidak akan menoleh lagi kepada kami, karena kesibukan kalian nanti."

Inilah realita; yang berkata bahwa setiap pertemuan selalu ada perpisahan di akhirnya.

Hyuuga menepuk pelan kepala Kuroko. Ia tersenyum. "Dasar. Tentu saja kami tidak akan melupakan kalian."

Kuroko mendongak, menatap Hyuuga dihadapannya. Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangan di depan dada. "Aku yang membangun tim ini, bersama Kiyoshi." Ia melirik pemuda satunya yang dimaksud. "tentunya kami tak akan lupa. Karena berkat kalian, kami merasakan bagaimana menjadi juara pertama tingkat nasional selama dua tahun berturut-turut. Kau, Kagami, Furihata, Fukuda, dan Kawahara telah membantu kami meraihnya saat Winter Cup. Itu kemenangan kita."

"Dan anak-anak kelas satu yang sekarang permainannya juga bagus. Karena kalianlah mereka bisa berkembang, dan meraih gelar yang sama pada Inter High musim panas kemarin, mengalahkan Rakuzan lagi. Jadi, kalian yang harusnya menjadi objek _terima kasih_ kami."

Atas instruksi Hyuuga; Riko, Kiyoshi, Izuki, Koganei, Mitobe, dan Tsuchida membungkuk ke arah Kuroko, Kagami, Furihata, Kawahara, Fukuda, dan beberapa anak kelas satu Tim Basket Seirin.

" _Otsukaresama deshita_!"

Kagami merangkul Kuroko, terulas senyuman bangga di wajahnya. Furihata berkaca-kaca, ditengah-tengah Kawahara dan Fukuda yang merangkulnya dan berekspresi sama. Para anak kelas satu membungkuk hormat, membalas _senpai_ mereka.

Kuroko tersenyum dan menyeka air matanya.

 _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , _Kami_ -sama...

( _Karena ketika beberapa pihak berpisah, mereka takkan saling melupakan ketika sudah bertekad untuk melangkah ke depan. Apa yang telah mereka lakukan, akan menjadi cahaya untuk meraih impian masing-masing_.)

..

..

..

"KUROKOCCHI~~~"

Kise Ryouta menerjang sang pemuda bayangan Seirin, namun gagal menangkap sang objek karena pemuda yang dimaksud telah ditarik ke samping oleh cahayanya. Alhasil ia harus rela wajah dan badannya menabrak pohon sakura di depan Kuroko.

"KAGAMICCHI _HIDOII_ _SSU YO_! Aku 'kan hanya ingin memeluk Kurokocchi!"

"Apa sih kau datang-datang langsung ingin mencelakakan Kuroko begitu!" Kagami ikut protes, dan berakhir dengan debat panjang memperebutkan Kuroko. Riko memukul mereka dengan kipas kertas raksasa yang entah didapat darimana dan menceramahi mereka, sementara sang objek yang menjadi bahan debat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gerbang sekolah; terkejut ketika menemukan anggota tim Vorpal Swords sedang berjalan menuju tempat mereka.

"Yo Tetsu!"

"Tetsu-kun~!" kali ini Kise harus sabar ketika melihat Momoi yang berhasil memeluk pemuda itu.

"Kuro-chin _doumo_ ~"

"Aku kesini karena dipaksa Takao, _nanodayo_."

"AHAHA Shin-chan _tsundere_! Padahal kau juga ingin ketemu Kuroko dan yang lain kan?"

" _Urusai_ Bakao!"

"Lama tak jumpa, Kuroko."

Kuroko terpana―masih dalam keadaan Momoi memeluknya (" _Momoi-san, tolong lepas_." / " _Mou, Tetsu-kun gak seru!_ ")―melihat kedatangan mereka. Bahkan Akashi yang bersekolah di Kyoto pun jauh-jauh datang kesini, _untuk apa sebenarnya?_

"Rakuzan dan Yosen sudah mengadakan kelulusan minggu lalu." Akashi berkata, seperti mengetahui rasa penasaran Kuroko atas kedatangan mereka yang mendadak―karena terakhir Kuroko mengecek ponselnya, tak ada pesan dari sang kapten yang menginstruksikan untuk mengadakan kumpul-kumpul dadakan seperti ini, di Seirin pula.

"Touou melaksanakannya kemarin lusa, dan kemarin giliran Kaijou dan Shuutoku." Matanya mengerling ke arah Kagami dan Kise yang masih berdebat, ditambah dengan Aomine yang ikut-ikutan dengan komentar Murasakibara dan leraian Momoi. Midorima dan Takao mempermasalahkan ke _tsundere_ an pemuda berkacamata itu. Lalu irisnya bergerak, memandangi para anggota tim Seirin yang sepertinya merencanakan sesuatu.

"Jadi kami pikir hari ini giliran Seirin, karena kami belum mendengar kabar dari kalian." Dan fokus mata itu akhirnya kembali pada Kuroko. Ia sedikit tersentak. "Ah, kau habis menangis, Kuroko?"

Kali ini Kuroko yang tersentak. Ia mengangkat lengannya, dan menutupi matanya yang sembab. "A-aku tidak menangis, Akashi-kun." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, dengan muka yang sedikit bersemu karena malu bahwa Akashi mengetahuinya walau pemuda itu tak melihatnya.

Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Yah, wajar saja kalau kau menangis saat hari kelulusan, Kuroko. Tak apa." ia menepuk pelan pundak Kuroko, menyemangati pemuda itu.

"AAAHH SUDAHLAH! Ayo kita ke Maji Burger sekarang! Aku lapar!" lelah dengan perdebatan itu, Kagami segera berjalan keluar duluan. Kise mengekor di belakangnya. "Whoa―setuju _ssu_! Tapi nanti aku mau duduk dekat Kurokocchi~" Aomine menguap lebar dan ikut menyusul mereka. "Dasar, kau berisik sekali Kise."

"Setuju~" Murasakibara menyusul dan membuka sebungkus _potato chip_ , lalu melahapnya.

"Ayo, aku juga lapar!" ajak Hyuuga pada yang lain, dan disambut seruan gembira oleh tim basket Seirin.

Midorima tampak panik. "Tunggu―sebanyak ini memangnya tak apa?!" Akashi berjalan disamping pemuda itu, dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Tenang saja, aku akan menyewa Majiba agar bisa digunakan HANYA untuk kita hari ini, Midorima." Dasar orang kaya.

"Whoaa, Akashi-san kau hebat sekali!" Takao memujinya, sedikit bertanya-tanya sekaya apa keluarga pemuda beriris _scarlet_ itu.

"Tetsu-kun ayo!" Momoi menggandeng Kuroko, menarik pemuda itu untuk menyusul teman-teman mereka yang sudah berjalan duluan. Kuroko sedikit risih, tetapi akhirnya tersenyum juga.

Kagami melirik Kuroko. "Kau kelihatan senang sekali, Kuroko." Pemuda berambut biru itu menoleh, dan tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja. Karena aku sudah berterima kasih kepada mereka." Ia menatap para senior yang berjalan di depan mereka, tampak bercanda dengan riang.

Kagami ikut menatap senior mereka, dengan senyum lebar berkata, "tahun depan kitalah yang akan mengikuti jejak mereka. Jadi, kita harus berjuang untuk meraih gelar tim terkuat lagi pada Winter Cup nanti!" Ia menyodorkan kepalan tangannya, dan Kuroko membalasnya dengan kepalan tangan miliknya. Oh, ditambah senyum tipis dari pemuda yang menjadi bayangannya itu.

"Mohon bantuannya, Kapten Kagami."

..

..

..

 **END**

..

..

..

* * *

Terinspirasi dari perpisahan kelas 12 di sekolah saya. Aaahh definisi perpisahannya terlalu... berlebihan ya? Habisnya guru saya bilang kalau perpisahan itu awal dari segalanya juga. Lalu ditambah sama hasil pemikiran saya. Jadilah fanfic ini―

Ini juga terinspirasi dari episode 66 KnB. Di akhirnya ada scene kalau Akashi sama anggota Kiseki no Sedai membuat semacam... pertarungan begitu kan? Duh mana kata-katanya persis pula―maafkan saya yang tidak kreatif dalam penulisan scene itu.

Satu lagi, terinspirasi dari lagu Wiz Khalifa feat. Charlie Puth – See You Again, soundtrack Fast and Furious 7. Maknanya lumayan sedih dan itu mengingatkan saya sama OgiKuro *sobs* lagu ini juga diputar pas perpisahan sekolah saya. Pas perpisahan diputar lagu itu, rasanya 'nyess' lho, coba deh.

Akhir kata, selamat jalan _senpai-tachi_ maupun para readers yang telah lulus. Semangat dalam meraih tujuan yang prosesnya tentu saja tak mudah. Semoga perjalanannya menyenangkan dan sampai tujuan.

-Shiraishi Itsuka-


End file.
